A little fun rewrite
by snubby
Summary: Charlie gets kidnapped by an old "friend" of his. Contains slash Male/male relationships
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of my story "A little fun". I think this version makes a lot more sense and makes the ending I have in mind a lot more believable. This story will still contain explicit rape scenes, if you don't want to read it, leave, or just skip that part.(I will mark it clearly). If you don't like the story, don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer:I do not own Numb3rs and I am writing this only for fun

Thanks to my Beta, charlieepps.

A Little fun

Don stepped into the elevators of the FBI building with a smug grin. He was late this morning because his dinner date had turned into a breakfast date and he had to go home to change before work. Luckily, it was a slow week and they were only going through cold cases. Once he stepped out of the elevators Meghan came bouncing up to him with an envelope in her hand.

Don sighed: "Damn, I knew it couldn't last. Is that a new case?"

"I wouldn't be this happy about a new case. Some guy dropped it off for you really early, he said to make sure you got it and opened it immediately." She replied.

"Well Larry's obviously been treating you well." He replied cheekily.

"You betcha, he really is great. Well, I still have some paperwork to catch up on; I'll be at my desk if you need me, so try not to need me." Meghan danced off, leaving a smiling Don behind.

'I'm really happy for her.' He thought and walked to his desk and sat down on his chair. He opened the envelope and found a letter inside.

Dear Don

It's been a long time, so I'm sure you don't remember me. We went to high school together and I was your best friend. I remember we spent hours talking about the best way to become pro-baseball players. I heard you made it for a while.

I remember your brother too, the cute one that flirted with me all the time. I also remember you walked in on our first date and destroyed any chance we could have had. You also destroyed my chance to play baseball by messing up my knee.

After that day my parents kicked me out and I lost all my friends. I've struggled so hard to make a living and get by. Lucky for me, your brother decided to give me a second chance. We'll be having a lot of fun.

Yours sincerely

Michael Collins

While Don had been reading, all the colour had drained out of his face and the team had gathered around him.

"Don, what's wrong?" David asked.

Don couldn't speak, he could barely breathe. He just sat there and tried to process what the letter said. Colby picked up the letter and started reading it.

Colby could feel his heart beating faster and devastation crash through his system. All this time Charlie was gay and now he had a boyfriend. He couldn't believe it, all this time the love of his life was available and he could've had him if he just said something sooner. Colby took a deep breath and told himself to get it together, he could break down at home.

"What does it say?" Meghan asked impatiently. She had noticed that the letter distressed Colby just as much as it did Don.

Colby opened his mouth to tell Don to congratulate Charlie on finding love, but all that came out was: "Charlie's gay?"

"No. Well, not entirely, he's bi." Answered Don, then he looked at his team and said: "I think Charlie's been kidnapped."

"But the letter says that he is with his boyfriend."

"Back up a minute." David said. He and Meghan were getting really confused. "Start at the beginning and go slow."

Don sighed, he could feel a headache coming on and he really didn't want to relive these memories but it looked like he didn't have a choice.

"In my senior year at high school I was friends with this guy called Michael. I will admit that I didn't like the way he and Charlie were flirting, but I accepted it eventually. Apparently my approval was all they were waiting for, because the day after I told Charlie I was ok with him being gay, he went on a date with Michael.

I knew what guys that age were like, since I was that age as well, so I followed them. They went to Michael's house and watched movies, while I secretly watched them through the window. I turned to leave when I heard Charlie scream 'NO'. When I looked, Charlie was struggling and trying to get away while Michael tried to force himself on Charlie."

Don's three audience members gasped in unison at that part.

"I stormed in and pulled him off Charlie and proceeded beating the crap out of him. In the end Michael agreed not to press a charge of assault on me if Charlie didn't press charges of sexual assault and the matter was dropped. Michael moved away and we never heard of him again."

"You don't think that you overreacted and that they reconciled?" Meghan asked.

"Absolutely not. Charlie told me he had never been so glad of my paranoia, because he had never been that scared. In fact, after that I never heard of him dating a guy again." Don replied.

"You don't think that maybe this guy is bluffing, do you? Have you tried Charlie's cell phone?" Colby knew he was grasping at straws but he just couldn't stand the thought of Charlie being scared and alone in the hands of a maniac.

Don immediately grabbed his cell phone and dialled Charlie's number, but slammed the phone shut soon after.

"It went straight to voicemail. Listen guys, I'm going to Charlie's house, maybe he is working and switched off his phone." David, Colby and Meghan could hear the note of desperation in Don's voice and nodded. All three of them desperately hoped that Charlie was lost in his math world, but this time all of them doubted it.

Earlier that day

Charlie woke up slowly and looked at the clock. 06:00 blinked at him in big red numbers. Charlie groaned and tried to go back to sleep but it was useless.

He sighed and got out of bed to go get coffee. Once he recharged his system he took a shower and got ready for the day. He decided to go to Cal-Sci because he had so much work to do.

He walked into his office at Cal-Sci and switched on the light while he gave a big yawn. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his neck and then the world went black.

Present time in an undisclosed location

"Good morning Professor." Charlie heard a voice whisper in his ear. Charlie opened his eyes and panicked when he couldn't see.

"Sorry Love, let me take that off." Charlie knew he had heard that voice before but he couldn't remember where.

Whatever was covering his eyes was removed and Charlie looked around. He was in what looked like a basement. It was cold, even though it was the middle of summer. His arms were tied above his head and he was lying on a bed. His eyes finally settled on a bed and he flinched.

"I see you remember me, Love. That makes me so happy because I remember you too. I though about you every day since our date went wrong. You thought about me too, right?"

Michael was a really big man, bigger than Colby. He had red-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, a small button nose and full red lips. Basically, he looked like a really big angel.

While he was talking, Michael was stroking Charlie's stomach and when he asked the last question, he pushed down a little with his hand and his expression was reminiscent of an excited two-year old.

"Actually, I was doing my best to forget I ever met you." Charlie responded.

He was trying to be brave, he really was, but his voice came out small and scared.

Michael's expression turned furious and he grabbed Charlie's throat and started squeezing. He let go just before Charlie passed out and left the room.

'Shit, this guy is insane. He'll kill me, I just know it.' Then Charlie remembered 'That Night'. 'Please don't let him rape me; I don't think I can survive that.'

Michael came back in carrying a syringe. He smiled and injected Charlie with something and then everything went black. The last thing Charlie heard was: "I know you love me as much as I love you, and soon you will know it too."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, sorry it took so long, I had exams.

Thank you to my amazing beta charlieepps. You rock!

After he rushed out of the FBI building, Don sprang in his car and drove to Charlie's house. He was probably breaking every traffic rule out there, but he couldn't care less. He was holding on to the slight hope that Charlie was safe and at his house. He didn't want to think of the alternative, he couldn't think of his baby brother possibly being hurt. He finally arrived at his childhood home and forced himself to calm down before he entered the house.

"Hey Donnie, what are you doing here?" Don's father asked when he entered the house.

"I'm looking for Charlie." Don replied while walking around to see if he could find Charlie himself.

"Oh, he went to Cal-sci early." Alan said.

"Thanks Dad, I have to go now."

Before Alan could say anything else to Don, Don was out of the house and driving away in his car.

Alan got the feeling that something really bad was going on and that Charlie was involved, but he figured that if it was important one of the boys would tell him. So Alan put it out of his mind and went on with his day.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The road to Cal-sci had never felt so long to Don. Once again he was breaking every traffic law to get to Cal-sci as fast as he could. When he finally got there he barely bothered to park his car when he jumped out and ran full speed to Charlie's office.

At Charlie's office he was stopped short by the sounds of arguing. Neither of the voices belonged to Charlie and after a second Don identified the voices as belonging to Amita and Larry.

"You tell Charlie that I am tired of being second best to his math and that when he's ready for a relationship to come find me in Chicago." He heard Amita yell, then the door opened and she stormed past him.

"What's her problem?" Don asked, temporarily forgetting why he was at Charlie's office in the first place.

"Charlie was supposed to meet her for breakfast so they could talk about their relationship, but he never showed." Larry replied.

At that Don felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. He interrupted whatever Larry was saying by walking out the office while calling someone.

Don called David and told him to alert everyone that Charlie's been kidnapped. Then Don got in his car and drove back to Charlie's house, only much slower this time. He didn't know how he was going to tell his father the news.

When he arrived he walked into the house and called for his Dad.

"Weren't you just here, Donnie?" Alan teased when he walked into the sitting room, but he stopped short when he saw Don sitting dejectedly on the couch.

"You might want to sit down, Dad." Don said and Alan sat next to his son.

Don took a deep breath to steady himself and the he said: "Charlie's been kidnapped."

Alan just sat there in shock so Don continued.

"Do you remember that guy I beat up in high school?"

"Is he the one that took Charlie?" Alan asked.

"Yes." Don said.

Don's cell phone rang and he got up to answer it while Alan just sat there and tried to process the news.

"Dad?" Alan snapped out of it and looked at Don. "The FBI has a team coming over to talk to us. Because Charlie knows so much they aren't taking any chances by waiting for the required time. Dad, everyone is looking for Charlie, we'll get him back."

"And you?" Alan asked.

Don sat next to his father.

"They have given me time off until we find Charlie, so I'll be here with you."

The Epps men just sat like that and waited for the FBI to arrive, each hating not being able to do something to help Charlie.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Charlie's POV

When Charlie woke up again he noticed that he was naked and that Michael was standing up against the wall starring at him. He frantically looked for something to cover himself with, but he couldn't find anything. In his search he noticed that his hands were untied, but his ankle was chained to the bed.

Michael kept his eyes on Charlie and slowly walked forward. His stare unnerved Charlie, it felt like Michael could see straight through him. It was only when Michael placed a plate in front of him that Charlie realised that Michael had something in his hands.

"It's after lunch, you must be hungry." Michael said.

Charlie looked up at Michael then down at the pizza. He was staring, but didn't know if he could eat anything with Michael watching him like that.

"Listen Charlie, this is how it's going to work. You see that red light over there, that's a camera. I'm taping everything you do. If you disobey me, I will get mad and do something you might not like and then I'll send a tape of me hurting you to your family. Do you really want your dad to see that you can't even stand up to your boyfriend, or worse, having sex with your boyfriend?"

Charlie stopped breathing and felt his heart stop, then it started again and his brain screamed at him to get the hell away from Michael, but there was no way out.

'What the hell am I supposed to do? If he sends the tape I have a higher probability of being found, but do I really want Don and Dad to see me like this? If they don't find me I don't want their last memory of me to be like this.' Charlie thought.

"Now Charlie, you need to keep your strength up, so eat."

The commanding voice of his captor made him obey, plus he really was hungry.

After the two finished the pizza Michael ran his hand up Charlie's naked thigh and said: "Well, now we can have some fun."

Charlie panicked and tried to think of a way to get out of the situation but his mind went blank with panic when Michael started kissing the ankle that was chained.

"Please Michael, please don't do this. Please let me go." Charlie begged. He hoped Michael had some compassion left.

Michael looked up at Charlie's face with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You know how it turns me on when you play the innocent victim when I know how much you really want me." Then he sighed and reached for something under the bed.

"Fine Charlie, we'll do it your way" Michael said, sounding exasperated.

He unchained Charlie's ankle and forced him onto his stomach, then he put handcuffs on Charlie and gagged him. Charlie was too stricken with panic to even think of fighting back.

Charlie felt Michael kiss his back and stroke down his sides and felt tears fill his eyes, but he was determined not to let them fall. He was not going to give Michael the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Instead Charlie started counting off prime numbers in his head. He was so preoccupied with his numbers that the only thing he felt of his rape was a vague pain.

He came out of his math induced reverie when he felt Michael collapse on top of him and pull him close, then fall aslepp.

Charlie was wide awake. He could feel something wet on his thighs and realised with a shock that it was blood. He cried then, silently so as not to wake his captor, until he fell asleep in the awkward position the handcuffs kept him in.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Charlie woke up when he felt the handcuffs being removed, although he didn't move.

"Did you sleep well my angel?" Michael asked cheerfully.

Actually Charlie didn't sleep well. He kept having nightmares about what happened, even though he didn't really know. He was sore from the rape and the position he slept in.

"Charlie, you are going to have to start talking to me. People in relationships talk to each other otherwise the relationship doesn't work. You want us to work, right?" Michael said all that in the tone you use on a dense two year old.

Charlie lost it. He jumped up and tried to strangle Michael, but Michael caught his arms. He then tried to kick Michael, but Michael threw him back on the bed and handcuffed Charlie again.

"I hate you, you sick sadistic bastard!" Charlie screamed, but received a slap for his effort.

Michael stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.


End file.
